


It'll Last Longer

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's got a dirty habit, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Shameless Smut, camera kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: After being gifted a Polaroid camera, Bucky becomes infatuated with taking pictures. Reader finds out that Bucky likes to take pictures of her, leading them to discovering Bucky’s camera kink.





	It'll Last Longer

When Steve brought Bucky to the tower for the first time, you were curious about him. He was a bit reclusive. When you held out your hand for him to shake, he stared at it as if it were some kind of deadly insect. The man hardly looked at you more than twice after that. Steve assured you that Bucky did like you, it was just going to take some time for him to get used to being around females.

“He hasn’t seen a dame that wasn’t running for their life since back in the day,” he explained.

You understood completely, figuring if you just gave the poor guy some distance, he’d come around at some point. It was only the first day, so it was no big deal. You made sure to give him a smile each time you saw him and even exchanged good mornings at breakfast. It took a while, but he began coming out of his shell bit by bit.

However, nine months into his stay at the tower, Bucky still wasn’t ready to go on missions yet.

There were days when he was stuck at the tower by himself with absolutely nothing to do. He watched movies on Netflix, worked out in the magnificent gym, and even tried drawing like Steve did. But the boredom was becoming unbearable. That’s when Steve took it upon himself to get his best friend a hobby.

“What is this?” Bucky asks, curiously fiddling with the device in his hands.

“It’s a camera. Y/N used to have one growing up, so I figured you’d like it.”

Steve took the camera from his friend’s hands and turned it towards him. After a bright flash, the mechanical sound of the picture printing made Bucky’s eyes widen with shock. They watched as the small Polaroid picture ejected from the camera.

“Holy shit!” he gawked as he stared down at the camera.

“Language, Buck.” Steve laughed and tossed the camera back to him.

* * *

The camera became Bucky’s new obsession.

He began snapping pictures of small things at first. He got ones of the birds as they flew over the roof of the tower, he got some of Steve as he polished his shield in the armory, and he even managed to get some of Tony’s suits in his lab.

As time went on, and he came out of his shell bit by bit, he began taking pictures of the team (with their permission of course.).

Everyone had gotten used to the small mechanical sounds of his Polaroid camera. He had a small collection of his team mates covering the walls of his room.

The ones of Sam consisted of the man doing everyday things like playing video games or singing along to Marvin Gaye. His favorite was the one he snapped of him wearing his wings right before a mission. His back was turned, the lighting casting a shadow over the mechanical wings, making it look like it belonged in some action movie poster.

The ones of Nat were mostly of her outside. He thought the sun made her hair look fiery and complimented her skin perfectly. He got some of her lounging by the pool as she read a book. Some were of her doing yoga on one of the mats by a large window in the gym. His favorite was the one he took a couple weeks ago; she and Steve were at the park and he managed to catch a photo of them kissing secretively. Bucky still smiles every time he sees it.

The ones of Clint consist of the archer doing the dorkiest things. There were far too many ones of him aiming one of his arrows at one of the team members, making silly faces behind their backs. There was some of him playing guitar hero dramatically and even one of him trying to balance a vast amount of graham crackers on his forehead; that one was Bucky’s personal favorite.

The ones he got of Wanda, usually Vision was there with her, and so he just combined the two of theirs into one section in his room. Most of their pictures consisted of them cooking in the kitchen (Vision finally learned how to properly make paprika!) with the two covered in flour and laughing. There was some of Vision by himself, putting together the many puzzles he owned or helping Tony in the lab. The ones of Wanda consisted of the woman sculpting clay with her powers (which became a hobby of her own.) and covered in various colors of paint from head to toe.

Somehow, he was able to get some selfies from Thor when he came down from Asgard. He got some of the demi god placing his hammer on Steve’s shield with Steve struggling underneath it. His favorite was the one he got of him calling Heimdall to open the portal.

The ones of Tony were almost always from afar. He still wasn’t comfortable with the man just yet, but that didn’t stop him from snapping a few pics of him as he tinkered away in his garage. And he has one of the men secretly playing the grand piano in his basement. He made sure to hide that one.

Out of all the pictures he had in his room, he found that the ones of you took up the most space. And for a totally valid reason. Bucky would take it to the grave if he had to.

He was a little bit obsessed with you. Just a little bit.

Some of the pictures of you consisted of you working out. He found you the most beautiful when you simply weren’t trying to be. Your eyebrows were drawn together in focus, your hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, and you were completely unaware of your natural beauty. The other half were of you in your combat suit before a mission. There was something about your pre-mission aura that made you look amazing. You were standing next to Steve during a mission briefing, your eyes were focused on the paper in front of you. There were some of you doing your make up in the mirror of your bedroom, your hair in rollers as you applied a coat of mascara that you really didn’t need.

On top of all that, Bucky Barnes had a secret that nobody knew. He had an entire separate collection of Polaroids of you hidden in a small box underneath his bed and they were for his own eyes only. Steve had been the only one to notice that majority of the pictures Bucky took of you were ones in which you were wearing less clothing than usual. He nearly had a heart attack when the blond brought it up one day. But being the pure, wholesome soul Steve was, Bucky was able to argue that the pictures were taken in the summertime.

In the hidden box, there were various photos.

Some were of you in the swimming pool, wearing your bikini. The first picture was your breasts, he didn’t even bother to get your face into the shot. It was the first day of summer and it was your day off. The next picture was taken seconds later, but the shot was of your ass as you reached for the beer Nat was handing you. The material of the bottoms hugged around your curves amazingly, how could he not snap a picture?

The third photo was the main source of Bucky’s masturbating material, as it was a photo of you lying on one of the lounge chairs. The position Bucky was in gave him a perfect view of your clothed crotch. Your feet were planted on the chair, giving him the opportunity to snap the picture and slip it into his back pocket.

There was a second group of pictures from the one time the power went out during a thunderstorm, causing everything to shut down, even the water. Luckily for him, you were in the middle of a shower and had to step out into the common room wearing only a towel. He just HAD to get a picture of that. There were only two: One of you sitting on one of the stools. He purposely chose to sit on the couch to get a view of your slightly open legs, but alas, you crossed them as soon as he sat. The second one was of you crossing your arms over your chest, unknowingly causing your breasts to push up.

The third stack was taken during a Halloween party that Tony was throwing. You decided to come dressed up a Little Red Riding Hood, wearing a rather revealing corset and skirt that showed off your legs. The entire night, Bucky stealthily followed you around, snapping picture after picture of you. There were some that he was able to get up your skirt as you re crossed your legs or bent over. He got some of your breasts as you leaned over the pool table and some of your mouth as you bit into one of the candy apples Wanda made. Steve couldn’t figure out why Bucky was grinning like an idiot as he walked back to his room after the party. To sum it up, Bucky had a very good time in his room that night.

There was the downside of it all, though.

Bucky was taking inappropriate pictures of you without your permission. When it all came down to it, he was technically a peeping tom. It was wrong, but he couldn’t find it in him to stop, not matter how perverted it was. It was almost like an addiction. He longed to finally get a picture of you completely exposed and vulnerable. It was his biggest fantasy.

But honestly, he would be terrified if you somehow ever found out about his little perverted game.

* * *

Tony was perhaps the dumbest smart person you’ve ever known.

One of the greatest minds in the twenty first century, somehow managed to ‘accidentally’ cause a malfunction in one of his suits, causing it to explode in his workshop. The same workshop that was right next to the giant air conditioning unit, causing the entire tower’s air conditioning to go out in the middle of July.

You were in the common area, trying to read one of your beloved Harry Potter books, despite the scorching heat coming from outside. You tried to go swimming, but that only made it worse, hence the sun was still directly beaming on you. Giving up, you toweled off and plopped onto the couch, flipping through your book.

After a while of flipping through the book, you got the sudden feeling of someone watching you. It was probably nothing, as you were the only person on the floor. You focused back on the words of your book, scanning the paragraph for the place you left off.

No matter how hard you tried to ignore it, it never went away. In fact, it only got stronger. Glancing up from your book, you caught the sight of Bucky Barnes watching you intently from the small kitchen area. The way he was positioned, the average person wouldn’t have been able to spot him, but you had grown used to his stealth.

Setting your book down, you gave him a smile. How long had he been there? Bucky was a pretty cool guy from your encounters, but this was creeping you out a bit. He blinked a few times, before pretending to do something. Unsure of how else to handle the situation, you went back to your book, ignoring the intense gaze from the kitchen.

After finishing your book, you closed it and rolled onto your back. The bikini top you wore tightened around your chest, but you couldn’t find yourself to care the slightest bit. You sighed, staring up at the ceiling. You really, really, missed the air conditioning.

For the second time that day, you felt the feeling of being watched creep its way into your mind. The sound of footsteps alerted you that you weren’t alone in the living room any more.

“Why don’t you take a picture, Barnes?” you tease, smirking. “It’ll last longer.”

Turning your head to the side, you caught the sight of Bucky peering down at you from behind the couch. In his hand was the small Polaroid camera you’d seen quite a bit. Trailing your eyes down his body, you noticed how handsome he was. Those darn super soldiers…

“I already have some of you,” his voice is soft, yet reluctant. Each one of his words were chosen carefully, you could sense it. “You’re just…very photogenic. I can’t help but admire.”

You’ve been called a lot of things by past boyfriends and lovers. Hot, sexy, etc.; but there was something about being called photogenic by Bucky that made your heart flutter and a blush break out on your cheeks. You sat up, propping yourself on your elbows.

“Photogenic?” you ask. He nods, eyes trailing down your body. “That’s one I haven’t heard before.” It was meant as a joke, but you both knew it was the truth.

“If it’s alright with you,” he says, holding the camera up for you to see. “Can I….take some pictures of you?”

The question catches you off guard.

You knew he took some snaps of you now and then, but he was technically asking you for a photoshoot now. You knew he wouldn’t post them or anything – he barely could operate the remote for the TV.

“Alright,” you say, standing and walking over to him. 

_“Where do you want me?”_

* * *

It wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be.

You were in the pool, floating around on Clint’s little duck floaty as Bucky snapped picture after picture of you. It was almost as if you were some A-list celebrity. You felt like Marilyn Monroe without the extra craziness that came along with it. It was flattering, to say the least.

“Is this okay?” you asked him as you took a sip from your beer.

“It’s perfect,” he says, snapping another picture. “You look gorgeous.”

He looked like a kid at Christmas. Maybe he was just excited that someone had took an interest in his hobby? He always got that way when Steve asked him about his pictures.

After a couple of hours, you began to grow tired. The beaming sun on your body mixed with your hands turning wrinkly were draining you and Bucky had run out of film. He had used an entire roll; scattered all around him from his lap and onto the concrete were pictures of you.

“You said you had more of those,” you mention, peering up at him. He hums a yes while taking a sip of his own beer. You can’t help but stare at his jawline. Man, you could cut diamonds on that thing. “Can you show me?” His eyes light up at your words.

“Anything for you, doll.” He grins, setting the beer down and helping you out of the pool.

You’d always wanted to see this so called collection that Steve talked about. He said that Bucky had a whole wall dedicated

to it. You had to see this for yourself.

Bucky’s room wasn’t as dark and gloomy as you thought it would be. In fact, it was pretty well decorated.

The first thing you caught was the Polaroid’s, which covered an entire wall. You gaped, standing in front of it. There were pictures of everyone doing all sorts of things.

You saw one taken on Sam’s birthday; Clint had smashed some cake into his face. You saw another taken of Peter, who was dangling upside down on a web, grinning at the camera. You giggled when you saw one of Nat as she was angrily swatting at the camera, her face covered in a facial mask. There was even one of Vision giving the camera a thumbs up as he stirred whatever he was cooking.

But the one that caught your eye the most was a peculiar one on his desk. If you hadn’t of glanced there, you wouldn’t have noticed it in the first place. Moving the random book that covered half of it, you held it up so that you could get a better look.

And you weren’t sure if you should’ve done that.

It was a Polaroid of you a couple months back. You had spilled a glass of soda on your white sleeping shirt during movie night and your nipples were almost visible through the material.

Thinking back to that night, you remembered that there wasn’t anyone else in the kitchen with you either. How did he even get that pi-

Before you could react, Bucky snatched the Polaroid from your hand and held it behind his back defensively.

“What…how did….why?” you stuttered. If he’d taken one picture like this, there surely must’ve been more, right? He was far too skilled when it came to it.

Bucky stared down at the floor shamefully.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this,” he says quietly. You frown.

“Find out what?” You ask, glancing back at the photos. “That you’re taking perverted pictures of me?”

“That’s not what this is, I swear!” he cried. “I like you, Y/N. A lot, actually. I didn’t know how to approach you. I’m not used to being around…women.”

“But Nat…”

“Nat’s well….she’s Nat,” he says with a nervous chuckle. One that he immediately stops when he sees your eyes grow colder. “She’s not really a traditional dame, if you catch my drift. She’s like one of the guys.”

You had no idea what to say. You were frustrated, not because you were embarrassed, but because somehow, deep in that dirty little mind of yours, you found this to be the sweetest thing. But you couldn’t figure out if it was because it was Bucky, or because it was the situation. You were utterly confused.

You stood in front of Bucky, holding the picture in your hands. 

“This has got to be the creepiest…” you began. His face fell into a frown. “….cutest thing anyone has ever done for me, Bucky.” You placed the picture back into his hand and placed a small kiss on his lips.

“What do you say we take some more? Maybe without all these clothes on?”

His eyes nearly shot out of his head at how wide they were. You watched his face as you reached behind your back and slowly undid the bikini top and dropped it onto the floor. His mouth fell open at the sight of your bare chest. You licked your lips before crashing them onto his. His hands felt their way to your hips, hooking underneath the bottoms of your bikini and tugging them down your thighs forcefully. Once he rid them from you, he gave your behind a playful swat. You moaned into his mouth. He pulled away, staring down at you with darkened eyes. This was far better than any picture he could’ve taken.

“C’mere,” he says, gently pushing you back onto the bed. He picked your legs and spread them wide, setting both your feet on the bed. You felt so exposed and it was the hottest thing you’ve experienced so far. You rested your hands on your stomach as you patiently waited for Bucky. The sound of clicking was the only thing audible as he replaced the film in his camera.

“Okay, doll,” his Brooklyn accent now, and it sent a wave of arousal to your core.

You picked your head up and peer up at him. He held the camera in his hands, but his eyes were glued between your legs. You could feel yourself dripping onto the comforter, just imagine how it must’ve looked to Bucky.

He cleared his throat before looking back into your eyes. “Can you spread your legs for me?” he asks.

You can’t help but giggle at how chivalrous he was even when he was horny. You nod, spreading your legs farther apart, giving him a full view of your pussy. You could hear his breath stutter, he cursed under his breath.

“Like this?” you ask innocently, sliding your hand down your body until your fingers are resting on your lips, spreading them apart. Bucky lets out a small groan at the sight and nods.

“That’s perfect, angel.” He says, looking into the camera and pressing the little red button on the side. You watched as the picture slipped out of the camera and onto Bucky’s hand. Setting it on the dresser, he turned back to you with a grin.

“You look so fucking beautiful, Y/N,” he says, leaning down and pecking your lips. “Can you try something else for me?”

“I’ll do whatever you want, darling.” You didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but you couldn’t help it. You were being showered with affection and compliments, you were lost in Bucky at the moment. 

Bucky held the camera with his flesh hand and brought his metal one to your mouth. His fingers brushed your bottom lip, running along the pink flesh. “Can you get these nice and wet for me, sweetie?” you groan at the nickname and take two of his fingers into your mouth, lapping them up with your tongue.

Bucky watched you as you did, licking his lips hungrily. Pulling them out, he leaned forward and pecked your cheek. “That’s my girl.”

Leaning back between your legs, he slowly ran his fingers along the slit of your core, making sure your lips were spread. He placed the camera between your legs and pressed red the button again.

“Fuck,” you whispered. His metal fingers were cold, but you didn’t mind. They felt amazing.

You began grinding your hips into them, eager for some kind of friction. Bucky smiled down at you, one that showed nothing but pure admiration.

“You want my fingers, honey? Is that it?” he asks. You nod furiously.

“Please, Bucky.” Your eyes nearly rolled back in your head when he inserted his first finger into you. But it wasn’t nearly enough. You needed more.

Placing the camera back between your legs, he added another finger; earning a moan from you. Clicking the red button, you let out another moan as he began pumping his fingers in and out of you faster. You grabbed onto his arms, spreading your legs even wider.

“Oh my god,” you whimper. His fingers began creating an obscene sound as they entered you over and over again. It was so damn filthy, but you fucking loved it.

Suddenly, Bucky pulled out his fingers from your dripping core, making you whine.

“We’re not done yet, doll,” he says. He placed the camera on the bed and slowly pulled the black boxers he wore down. You watched as they traveled down his toned thighs until they were nothing more than a heap of material on the floor.

He gripped his member in his flesh hand and slowly began pumping himself as he stared down at you. That’s when you got the brightest idea. Reaching beside you, you grabbed the camera and aimed it at Bucky and pressed the little red button. You turned the camera towards you and held the Polaroid in your fingers. You couldn’t see his face, but you could had a perfect view of his cock, leaking precum onto his hand. Smiling innocently, you placed the picture on the dresser.

“Y/N,” he smiled. “Did you just….?”

You reached forward and pulled him on top of you. You threaded your fingers in his hair and crashed his mouth onto yours. He let out a moan into the kiss, licking inside your mouth with his tongue. He tasted so damn good, just like you knew he would.

Your legs found themselves wrapped around his waist and you could feel him sliding across your heat. You reached down between the two of you and gripped his member, guiding it to your entrance.

“Not so fast, sugar,” he teased, reaching for the camera. He leaned back, aiming the camera between your bodies. He gripped himself once again and slid the head of his cock against your dripping hole. You threw your head back, letting out a cry of pleasure. You ached for him, yet he tortured you. It wasn’t fair.

The sound of the camera snapping pulled you back to reality.

“Bucky,” you hissed. “Enough already. Just fuck me!” He chuckled with amusement.

He slowly pressed the head inside of you, stretching your walls farther than they’ve ever been. It hurt, but it was amazing. His head fell onto your shoulder and he let out a shaky breath. He pulled out all the way and peered down between the two of you. The sight of his cock covered in your juices nearly made you orgasm right then.

Without telling you, he slammed his hips into yours, making you scream out in both pain and pleasure. His thrusts were brutal, causing the bed to slam against the wall. You wrapped your arms around him. His mouth found its way to your shoulder, biting gently onto the flesh. He felt so fucking good, you felt like you could cry.

Shifting his weight onto his knees, Bucky pulled your legs over his waist and began thrusting harder into your abused hole. Your head fell back onto the bed, you could feel your clit rubbing against his abdomen in such delicious way.

It was all too much for you. Your heart was hammering inside your chest, your body was trembling with pleasure. Bucky’s hands began kneading your breasts, pinching your nipples softly. He let out a loud groan as he felt the head of his cock hit your cervix. The sound of your skin hitting his filled the room, along with your screams.

“Bucky,” you cried. "I’m gonna come!”

He let out a shaky laugh, amused at how much you loved this, before grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking your head back. He gently sucked on your neck, nibbling into the delicate flesh.

You let out a scream as your orgasm ripped through your body. You dragged your nails down Bucky’s back, making him let out a gasp. His thrusts are becoming sloppy, you can feel him trembling against your body, but you’re too out of it to even care. You just came your brains out.

“Fuck, Y/N!” He growled into your ear. “Im gonna come.”

You gently pushed him away from you, he let out a whine. Placing a kiss on his cheek, you force him to stand. You kneel in front of him, opening your mouth for him.

Taking the hint, he grabbed the camera and aimed it at you, while pumping himself curiously with his metal hand.

He’s chanting your name over and over, thrusting into his fist and its the most beautiful sight you’ve ever seen. You can’t wait to taste him.

“FUCK Y/N!” He shouts, his orgasm ripping through him.

You lean closer as he coats ribbon after ribbon of come onto your mouth and breasts. It was a lot, far more than any of the few guys you’ve been with could produce. He tasted sweeter than them, too. You licked your lips, gathering some of it with your tongue.

You looked up at Bucky innocently, smiling at him.

“You look so fucking beautiful like this, Y/N.” he breathes. He lifted the camera and aimed it at you. With a nod, you smile seductively as he clicked the little red button.

Tossing the camera onto the bed, he helped you up from the floor and set you on his bed. Placing a kiss on your forehead, he ran to the bathroom. You could hear the faint sound of a faucet running. He made his way back to you, a small washcloth in hand and a sheepish smile on his lips.

He gently wiped your face, making sure nothing was left, before making his way to your chest.

“Y/N,” he says, breaking the silence. Your eyes met his.

“Yes, Bucky?” The corners of his mouth twitched at the sound of his name coming from your mouth.

“I was thinking maybe we could make a movie next.” You can’t fight the grin that spreads on your face.

“Movie it is, Barnes.” You say, placing a kiss on his lips. “Movie it is.”


End file.
